We will test these hypotheses: 1) a single dose of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) results in increased ratio of plasma 17-hydroxy progesterone/androgen in polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) in men, but not in normal women; 2) the estrogen antagonist tamoxifen blocks the increase in 17- oHP/androgen ratio following hCG in PCOS as it does in normal men.